The Underland Wars: Battle Against The Hatter
by kane.aquarian
Summary: Alice escapes Rutledge Asylum via the Rabbit Hole and plummets to the horror that is Wonderland only to find it in ruins. She realises she has developed a Mirror Self (a reflection) and sets out to destroy it. Will she prevail or die trying? God knows, she'll race into the fight. That is her problem. She just gets curiouser and curiouser.
1. Rutledge Asylum

Broken Mirrors An Alice In Wonderland Fanfiction

"I'm late!" The phrase bellowed through Alice's ears as she woke up, screaming. She leaned over to the window that was beside her bead. "Four in the morning?" She layed back down and held her stuffed rabbit in front of her face.  
"It's funny. You fancy waking me up. But, why? I mean, you're gone. Just an illusion I once believed to be true. The lot of you. That whole place called Wonderland. Never existed. Never will."  
"That's what you think." Wait, the rabbit- no, the stuffed rabbit answered me.  
"Would you shut it? The reason I'm in this bloody asylum is your fault! You and your friends, that is."  
"Alice! We need you! Look to the horizon! Do you see it? The Red Queen approaching?"  
"Stupid rabbot, the Red Queen can't possibly leave Wonderland. Ah, there you go, making me believe it again."  
"Yessss, believe. Remember the way you thought when you still had the muchness that made you The Alice."  
"Well, forgive my bluntness,but,I don't remember there ever being a time in my life when I wasn't Alice. I've been Alice all my life. Never changed."  
"No, you're late! Noooo! Noooooo!" The rabbit's head ripped off and a large amount of blood poured out onto her arms and lap. The nurse would be making her rounds soon, and she'd predict attempted suicide. Alice stood up, turning to face the one of two things she was allowed to have, her looking glass.  
"Well, now's the time I suppose to find out if I really am mad or if this place exists." She walked as far away as possible and ran at it, colliding with the mirror and not going through.  
There is only one explanation as to why one may not enter the Land of the Looking Glass. When coming at the mirror, you collide with your other, The Shadow Self. In other words, you cannot run through a person and due to the reflection, you cannot go around it. So, she concluded that there was something awfully wrong in Wonderland. Either that or she was completely bonkers. She wasn't alone, in Wonderland that is. She wasn't the only Alice. Her opposite had risen there, with opposite intentions. Alice wanted to save Wonderland; it wanted to destroy it. 


	2. Against The Looking Glass

Broken Mirrors Part Two The room had darkened since Alice had collided with the glass. How would she get in to the path that leads to The Land of the Looking Glass. That's what made it so special at first. Both Lewis Carroll and Alice had no Mirror Self. They could come and go into Wonderland as they please. And, they wanted to, but they knew that if they went back, things would only become worse. The Red Queen couldn't completely be destroyed. And, only she had the power to banish you to the Land below called Underwonderland. They tried beheading her once, but right after the guillotine fell, the head rolled right back up off of the floor and back onto the tiny shoulders of it's bearer. How awful her body must feel, restrained by the bouldeer that sits on top of it. Awful pain, I imagine. But, that's beside the point. She had other matters to attend to.  
Perhaps if she had moved that mattress in front of the mirror it'd helped. But, she didn't think of that. Or maybe she did. That might've been the reason as to why she moved it. But, she found something completely unexpected. The Rabbit Hole. The one who had taken her to Wonderland, the one she'd followed the rabbit in the waistcoat down had been under her bed, here at the asylum all of the time. An easy outlet to Wonderland. An escape to her insanely dangerous, but slightly comforting retreat. That rabbit had never told her. What a strange day it would have been if her bed had fallen through. Still, she thought, something had to be from Wonderland in order to take you there. The looking glass was cut from the borders of Wonderland and The Land of the Looking Glass, therefore it had the essence of both, but you'd always end up on the side that it wanted. Objects have a mind of thereself, some if not all of the time. She sat on the edge, listening to the rush of the wind. She breathed in the farmiliar aroma. Ah, there was that smell, the one that consisted of everything wonderful, nothing horrid at all. Well, it seemed quite impossible. Meaning, this place was her retreat, not a landfill. But, still. Falling down an enormous cavern that seemed to go on forever was most definitely not the most, dare I say, favored form of transportation. Still, she leaned forward, held her breath, shut her emerald green eyes, and fell. Down, down, down to God knows where. 


	3. Bottom of the Rabbit Hole

Broken Mirrors Part Three: Down The Rabbit Hole

The air sent her hair skyward as she plummeted downward. She approached a farmiliar cliff that, in truth, shouldn't be in here. It was where her bed once stood, before the White Rabbit dragged it to the asylum. She came whizzing down, faster than she normally fell. It seemed so farmiliar, yet in every way different. "Oh, the possibilities," she thought to herself. She'd learned now not to scream, for it would only be in vain. Wonderland was a place where it was 'every man for himself'. So, saying that, no one would help you. You could be in a crowd and witness a knife fight, but what you wouldn't see is any aid to the victim. People just walk on, not caring who dies or lives, so long as it wasn't themselves. On the way down, she cut her thigh on a piece of broken glass. It stung, though it was only a mere scratch.  
"If only that cat were here with his vaporizing skills." She never really thought of the consequences of what she said. She just spoke her mind; flying off the handle at times. Like when the psychiatrist asked about the fire. She couldn't bear to say that it actually was her fault. He'd question her on 'why she didn't save them' or 'why she let them roast alive'. Her father had told her to save herself, but what she wouldn't give to have saved them. And, Lizzie. Oh, poor Lizzie. Her door was locked. She couldn't escape the awfully tragedy that took her family. Her memory was in shambles and the only reason she knew this, was because the doctor had written it in the 'official' report that would be given to the state. However, he requested that he keep it for my sessions with him. I believed up until then that keeping files that belonged to the government was illegal.  
Would you listen? There I go, the narrator who knows completely what is happening, rambling on. Well, anyway, Alice fell for about three minutes in total. That's all. When she reached the bottom, she realized that she actually wasn't at the bottom. Someone, if not something, had filled the rabbit hole with soil. The last time she fell was for six minutes. That means that someone had filled the rabbit hole with 3 minutes of dirt. She turned in a full 360 degree spin to observe her surroundings. Nothing. She sat down. When she first came down the rabbit hole and couldn't find a way out, she would cry. But, not this time. She had learned to mold her feelings into an emotionless mask. Her newly dyed black hair and insomniac reslults of eyes added to the fact that she just might be the Child of Satan. Or, atleast that's what the nurses at the asylum said. They thought she had slipped away. Not dead, but not exactly alive either.  
And, she had once, but no more than that. Nightmares had paralyzed her sleep and, due to the sickness, she couldn't wake up from them. She couldn't escape. Trapped in the place where she, being a dreamer and all, should be able to shut reality out and feel safe. She lived on the borderline of insanity and curiosity. Sometimes, leaning more to one side. Mostly insanity. Oh, wouldn't it be just as wonderful as the futterwacken if she had fallen over into insanity? She'd never be able to leave Wonderland! It never be in danger. But, questions to say and things to ask. Oh, as Mr. Wonka would say, "Strike that; reverse it." She looked to the left and there she saw it. The etching that gave her some sort of a memory boost. The old hatter was gone, but then again, the hat must go on. But, who was wearing it if not her old, harmless friend. There was a new hatter! One that might just live up to the title 'Mad' if it's intentions were just what Alice suspected. She suspected something that she had dreamed up was threatening to destroy this land. Dreamers and children can conjure things easily and, as I said before, Alice was a dreamer. 


	4. Through The Looking Glass

Broken Mirrors Part Four She stuck her hand on the etching and ran her fingers across it. It felt different from the dirt surrounding it, so she hit it, hard. It made an opening that lit up. It began to crumble away and the sunlight emerged. Where she'd been in the dark for so long, it had been sort of blinding at first. She stepped out of the newlt made hole, only to find herself in a place she never would go. The Looking Glass Borders. She'd only seen it once, from a distance. Dangerous is what they called it, very dangerous. They had said that on the other side was a wasteland full of skeletons. An inhuman graveyard. But, she had to go. It was calling her. so, she touhed the mirror that stood between Wonderland and this unknown place. She threw her body in, and witnessed something extraordinary. Green and blue swirls flew around in the air. The air had just the perfect chill, like that in the Iceberg Lounge back in London. There appeared to be a tunnel, but there were no walls. Just air, and glittering lights illuminated the way. She felt as if she was one with her surroundings. She traveled along the path, breathing in the air. It smelled of chocolate, white cake with green frosting, vanilla icecream, caramel, hot fudge, cheesecake with strawberries, and the best thing Alice had ever tasted. An 'Eat Me' cake. She seemed to fade into mist, which was surrounding her, caressing her, carrying her. She looked around and all she saw was her reflection. Wait, she'd heard tales of this when in the Red Queen's court. A land far better than any known to man. A land where the only impurity was you're reflection. And ruled by a beautiful queen named Madeline whom, after losing her betrothed at war, became wicked and was banished to the outskirts. What was her last name? Madeline.. Batter?... Latter?... Oh my lord, Madeline Hatter. 


	5. Mislead Intentions

Broken Mirrors Part 3 On the other side of the Looking Glass Borders, deep within The Palace of Reflection, the Hatter paced back and forth in front of the Looking Glass of legend. The one that'd belonged to Alice Liddell at about the time Lewis Carroll had written Through The Looking Glass. This Looking Glass wasn't ordinary. Then again, nothing in Wonderland, nay, Alice's life was. So, the Hatter had used the power of her Royal Vizier, Morris The March Hare, to retrieve it and bring it back to her retreat in the Land of the Looking Glass. Once inside the borders, she moved exactly to the center of the land and ordered a massive construction project to begin. It consisted of building an innavigatable labyrinth and then a castle on top that consisted of nothing but mirrors. So then, The Hatter began to recite spells and incantations into her reflection. One had to have a pure heart to use the powers of the looking glass, and the Hatter planned on harnessing it. Alice had a pure heart, that is, at the beginning. But, it became useless to her. Wonderland had corrupted, and somehow, saved her from destruction. Wonderland was not under the Hatter's control yet. She planned on using the power for that. Without the power, she'd surely meet a tragic end, but, she would die a martyr to the one's who'd served her throughout the years. Unless, the end of her reign meant the end of her control over the citizens of the Land of the Looking Glass, the Borderlanders. They rarely came out of their houses, for fear of being turned into their opposite. That was her power. You see, she could distort you into your opposite. Alice could return you to a normal-ish state. Without both, Wonderland would be blown to oblivion. As the Hatter stepped onto the last set of steps before reaching the throne room, she'd realized that she'd left her door unlocked. The door that kept the looking glass safe. SO, she turned on the heel of her knee high leather lace up boots and bounded down the stairs. At the bottom, she found the door ajar, but nothing could compare to the horrors she witnessed inside. Everything trashed, and the Looking Glass stolem. "Morris!" she howled. "Bring me Alice!" Outside of the castle, hidden under a bush, Alice studied every inch of the Looking Glass. The Hatter had modified it to a handheld, more personal version. She traced her fingers over the floral like designs on the handle and did what she thought was right. She raised it skyward, and smashed it on the ground. The results were simple. A white shockwave, being hurled atleast ten yards away, and blacking out. 


	6. The Vale of Tears

Broken Mirrors Part six I awoke to the intense sting of a Bandersnatch assault on my right forearm. I was laying in a field of leaves that had just turned golden brown. As I sit up, I can see a small stream. So, I follow it until I reach a lake that is about the size of London. "I'm not lost anymore," I say. "I'm in the Vale of Tears." Long, and far away from Hatter's Domain. She owned that part of Wonderland as well. When she tried to take over, the Queens, Red and White, banished her to the outskirts. The consequence was unbearable for the hatter, so the Red Queen did what any mad person would. She lead Madeline to the Looking Glass Borders and pushed her through. Only Alice and the Hatter could survive that. Anyone else would shatter and help forge the mirror. Then it dawned upon me. We need to cut off her magic. I felt a loud banging sensation on my head and I fell to the ground. Slipping away. AGAIN. 


End file.
